The Singing Styling of Tara Gregson
by emeralddusk
Summary: Tara must hone her teenage persona to sing in a talent show.


United States of Tara

The Singing Styling of Tara Gregson

_It was an ordinary day in Oak Park. Tara was at home with Max, reading a magazine, and Max was solving a crossword puzzle. She was having a good day, at least until Charmaine came in._

"Ha Max, ya think I would look good in this hair style?" Tara asked.

"Eight people, bound to work on one of you." Max retorted.

"Rude, what's eating your limbs?"

"-Hu? Oh, sorry. I was just having trouble solving this puzzle. I mean, a three letter word expressing disgust."

"Ugh!"

"Ah, I need to think like a crazy person, not like my usual intellectual self."

"That's what those puzzles are meant for. Don't over think."

"Ah, just say the first thing on my mind."

"Ha there." Said Charmaine.

"Charmaine, I want you out of this house for good you pompous, witch faced creaton!"

"Have you been taking crazy lessons from Tara?"

"Uh, hi." Responded Tara.

"Well drop what you're doing, I have big news. Tara, remember when you said you always wanted to be in a talent show, but couldn't because they only allowed one applicant per person? Ha ha ha ha!"

"-That wasn't me. It must have been Alice, she's a real go-getter."

"Oh, well call her up. I signed you up for the community talent show."

"What? Why? I don't have any talents."

"Toss yer voice to yourself. Ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Max. "Ha, oh, got another one, ha!"

"Well I can't be in a talent show. I will not humiliate myself in front of the whole town, on purpose."

"Sorry, I spent $30 on your application. No cancellations, unless you can pay me back."

"-Alright, alright. Hu, if only I had taken those trumpet lessons at the asylum."

"Ha, I noticed you were always quite the singer as T. Give it a try." Said Max.

"Okay, Aaaah!." She screeched, which caused a vace to shatter.

"Bla!." Said Max out of disgust.

"I got it! You can only sing, as T."

"But how can I do that? I can't control my identities."

"What about Shoshanna? Use her to get you mental control of them." Answered Charmaine.

"Na, she quit after I couldn't pay my bills."

"You're a failure!" Yelled Max.

"Oh what do I do?" Pleaded Tara.

"Ha, look." Responded Charmaine. "A psychologist, who masters in multiple persona therapy! Use him!"

"Kay, I will. Let's go now. By Max."

"Get outta here!" Max yelled.

Later at the therapy clinic, Tara and Charmaine sat at the desk of a Dr. Newborn. The two of them in two seats, and Dr. N on the opposite side of them. He had brown hair, a lab coat, and a look of sheer interest on his 36 year-old face. He spoke, "I see. This is indeed and interesting situation. I have just the solution for you."

"Are you gonna saw into her head?" Asked Charmaine.

"No, I'm not."

"When you do can I watch?"

"I, I'm not gonna saw into her head." Charmaine with a mad look on her face took his name plate and threw it into the wall. "Oh, kay. Well just take 2 pills on the day of the show, and controlling your multible persona should be a piece of cake!"

"Thank you sir." Said Tara. "Let's go Charmaine."

"I'll get you!" Said Charmaine.

"Uuh." Groaned Dr. N.

That Friday at the talent show, Max, Charmaine, and Tara sat side by side in the audience as the show continued, Max worked vigorously on the puzzle. "Uh, ha! Mar Pole!"

"Hu?" Asked Charmaine.

"What do you call an election in May?"

"So Tara, got the pills?"

"Ya, tried it earlier this morning, worked perfectly."

"What? Dr.N said to take 2, just two!"

"What's he know? I could be a therapy major if I went to college for, phh, eight years."

"Oh." Groaned Charmaine.

On stage a girl disco danced as her spinning plates fell and shattered on the ground, until a guard escorted her off the stage. The announcer then spoke. "Let's bring in our next contestant. From our very own Oak Park, Tara Gregson. The audience cheered,

"Show time!" Said Tara, putting 2 pills into her mouth and leaving,

"Tara, ah." Said Charmaine.

"Hi!" Said Tara. She then began to sing, very well. Clearly at T. "I'm siingin' in the rain. I'm singin' in the rain!"

"She's good." Said Charmaine surprisingly.

"Nine letters, annoyance, Charmaine!"

"Ha, ha that fits."

Tara continued singing, but she faltered, then resumed, then on and off till' the end of the song. "Thank you. Goodnight!" She yelled. The audience sat, not happy, not sad, but confused. Tara then left the stage to sit with Charmaine and Max. "Went great, let's go."

"Don't you want to hear your judging?" Asked Charmaine.

"No laughing, good enough. Come on!"

"I finished it!" Yelled Max. Charmaine then threw the book. "No!" Yelled Max. The three then left the auditorium having accomplished their goals.

**THE END**


End file.
